


Within Warriors Hands

by StabbyFacedCat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Frostback Mountains (Dragon Age), Haven, Horn Care, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Qunari, Slow Burn, The Hissing Wastes, bathhouse, so much sand, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StabbyFacedCat/pseuds/StabbyFacedCat
Summary: After watching Lady Cassandra one night giving such careful attention in sharpening and oiling her sword, Herah knows there’s only one person who she would want to help her with her horns, which are long overdue for some TLC after weeks of traversing through the Hissing Wastes. But how does Adaar broach the subject without making an embarrassment of herself over what the human would see as such a personal task; after all she is the Herald of Andraste and Cassandra is a Seeker, former Right Hand of the Divine...
Relationships: Female Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. The Sand Effect

It took Adaar and her small travelling party, consisting of the relentlessly flamboyant mage Dorian, the occasionally unwelcomed tagalong rogue dwarf Varric and the sturdy but not always so level-headed warrior Cassandra, almost thirteen weeks to completely scour the endless expanse of desert and craggy mountainsides known as the Hissing Wastes.

Amidst clearing out camps of Red Templars and Venatori alike they more often than not, frequented across creatures which equally tested both their mettle and bonds as companions, from the smallest of lurkers to the largest of dragonlings. It wasn’t just the enemies that tested them however, as the sweltering hot days and almost freezing cold nights lengthened into weeks they slowly tested one another. Shade was almost as scarce as was water, they only had summer blankets to keep the chill away for sleep come night; and it made patients stretch thread-bare thin.

Herah had to step in and separate Varric and Cassandra from heated arguments more times than she cared to remember. Dorian being somewhat of a new-comer to the Inquisition still was a thorn in the Seekers side just by being who he was; both Tevinter and a mage, it didn’t help that he would needle at already sour emotions as he saw fit purely to see how much of a rise he could get from his fellow companions. Varric would sit back smirking at Cassandra’s outbursts, the Seeker eventually would see no sense in biting further and ignore the mage, and go back to reading her book or cleaning her sword. Though the Herald would have to hold back the warrior physically at times, at least until she made her customary sound of disgust before retreating haughtily to the tent they shared.

Herah too had found herself outside the safety of the eye of the Seeker’s storm on occasion during those many weeks, if not for siding with either of the other two then by being insistent upon finding out all that the Hissing Wastes held secret, she was an adventurer above all else and the thrill of finding lost things brought her the simplest of joy even considering the circumstances in which they’d often find themselves in. Yet no matter their differences when it came to battle each one had the others back without question and without fail. So finally when it came time for the long trip back to Haven all of them were beyond bone-weary and looking forwards to some much needed rest, and also not having sand in places where sand should not be would be great too; for the Herald that was in every deep crack and crevice from start to end of her long upward curving horns.

The grains dug into the hardened flesh where the horns protruded from either side of her forehead, causing both irritation and for her to gain an unnatural slight temper towards the end of their trip, try as she did to keep them free of sand come each night before bed, but each day seemed to add more as they’d traversed the desert and so she gave up deciding to wait until Haven and a hot bath to rid herself of the last traces of the Hissing Wastes. She apologized to her companion’s for her snippy behaviour as they passed through the large wooden gates of the small village that had been turned into a make-shift stronghold for the recently formed Inquisition’s army.

Claiming tiredness and lack of adequate sleep, though those were certainly a factor, she felt telling them much more would just give either the dwarf or Maker forbid the witty mage, ammunition in a running joke against her later on. Each of them nodded acceptance, Dorian and Varric took their leave straight away but Cassandra followed diligently alongside, both needing to give their accounts of the mission upon return. Though Leliana would have known where they were as soon as they’d set foot in the Frostback Mountains from her scouts ‘nesting’ all over the area. But at this point neither the Herald nor the Seeker wished to invoke the Spymaster’s wrath for not first having checked back with her and with the other leading members to report in on how their mission went.

They passed Josephine speaking with Mother Giselle and a noble whose tone grew increasingly loud and demanding but he seemed to lose his voice after gasping _‘Maker’s breath!’_ when he saw Hera and Cassandra go by, acknowledging the Antivan Ambassador with shared nods as she smiled warmly at them glad for their safe return. She would join them in the War Room later on. “I think you made an impression.” The Seeker at her side quipped glancing up at her with a slight smirk touching one corner of her lips.

Herah chuckled heartily showing pointed teeth as she gazed at the warrior. “I do have that effect.” She replied.

“It’s the horns. They make you...intimidating.”

“You find me intimidating Lady Seeker? I’m touched.”

“You will be if you keep that up!” Cassandra threatened, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword just barely for effect, though the Herald could tell by the tired tone in her voice there was little weight behind it, it just made her laugh all the harder when the tell-tale noise of disgust emitted from the Seeker as she pushed through the door to the War Room. Leliana stood to one side of the large table, Commander Cullen a few strides away, both looking towards them from their self-appointed tasks.

“Herald, Cassandra. Good to see you have returned and in decent spirits it seems.” Cullen greeted them. Leliana offering a knowing gaze from underneath her hood briefly as she went back to reading the parchment in her hands, no doubt word from one of the many spies she had across Orlais and Ferelden.

“Hardly _Commander_.” The Seeker retorted with a scowl. “Next time YOU can be the one to traipse about a near-barren desert for weeks on end with a couple of witless fools, and get sand endlessly stuck in your breeches, then we’ll see how decent in spirits you find yourself!” Cassandra drew out with a steely tone as she unceremoniously dumped a small satchel filled with scrolls onto a corner of the war table, sand draining out from a small hole in one side as if to punctuate her words. “Before you even think to make demands I have a date with a long hot bath and some clean clothes, and if anyone dares disturb me before I am ready they’ll find more than their smallclothes pinned to the Chantry board outside.” She added eyeing the Spymaster.

Cullen and Herah just stared at her slightly open-mouthed, not daring to say a word as silence spanned for a few seconds between the Seeker and Leliana, not many spoke so boldly towards her that way but then she was the Right to Leliana’s Left Hand of the Divine...or formerly so. Both women were known for their reputations. “I’ll take that into account my Lady Pentaghast, however there’s no need for either of you just yet so your threats do little but amuse.”

“Good, then I’ll leave you to your afternoon Spymaster, Commander, Herald...” Cassandra nodded curtly to them before turning on her heel and leaving, the door closing behind her audibly. More silence extended between the trio now left in the War Room until Cullen found his voice.

“Well our Seeker is in quite a ripe mood. Do I even dare ask what aspired during your time within the Hissing Wastes Herald?” He queried lightly, his uncertainty evident as he made light at adjusting a leather gauntlet.

Herah just sighed deeply and rubbed at the hardened skin at the base of her horns irritation exhaustion and distraction clear on her face for a moment. “You mean other than Varric, and Dorian, and the ceaseless amounts of sweltering heat and sand...also myself too.”

“Ah.”

“Don’t worry Commander once she’s bathed and found the training dummies you’ll be safe.” Leliana murmured humorously as she rolled up the parchment and strode to the Herald suddenly lifting a gloved hand up towards her. “May I?” She asked motioning to her horns. Herah’s brows furrowed together hesitating briefly before she bent down enough to allow the Spymaster to allow her access. She removed her hand from its confinement and with a firm touch gripped one gently her hand slowly brushing down over the claw marks left deeply cut into it by a dragonling. “Hmmm you saw action indeed. Perhaps you should go to the bathhouse too. I know a Qunari’s horns require great care, you have time now yes?”

The Herald drew herself to full height only when Leliana relinquished her grip fitting the glove back onto her hand as she did so. Surprise covered Herah’s face, the Spymaster wasn’t usually one for touch but regardless of this gratefulness set in her violet eyes, of course she knew about Qunari. She’d not be who she was if she didn’t. “Would it be foolish of me to admit going there with Cassandra as she is slightly terrifying?” She replied with a question of her own. To which both gave a hearty laugh.

“By the time you get there she’ll already be neck deep in water and in no mood other than to remain so for some time. Fear not, she trusts you.” Leliana told her and the Commander’s agreed nod when Herah looked to him rubbing a bleary eye it reminded her just how in need of a bath and some time to relax she truly was.

“I...thank you both. I think I will do that.”

“We can leave catching up on your mission until midday tomorrow Herald, go clean up and get some rest the others already are you should too.” Cullen said his attention turning back to other reports and the small markers dotted about the map spread over the table underneath his hands. Leliana gave her a brief smile and touched her forearm ever so lightly ushering her from the War Room without another word being said between them.

Compared to the Hissing Wastes the snow covered ground and chilling air of the Frostback Mountains was a welcomed site and feeling, sweet cool air filled her lungs as Herah breathed deep once she stepped from the out of Haven’s Chantry. She trudged wearily with only one stop in mind before her aim was the bathhouse, to gather a small pouch that held all the instruments for horn care she’d need. People greeted her along the pathway, giving her their blessings, some knelt, others bowed and all of it still made her uncomfortable but she returned their kind gestures with smiles and nods; a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she finally hit the stony steps of the bathhouse.

...tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, 

Sorry this isn’t a new chapter going up, merely a short note to let you all know I am still about and still aiming to continue with my fanfics. These past couple of months have had me terribly busy trying to organize a way down to move back home in order to help my mother, her health is not the greatest and with the covid bullsheet closing borders and putting restrictions up left, right and round the twist...going anywhere when I had originally planned fell through.

Things are slowly being lifted and re-opened to other states now, I have my fingers crossed that by the end of this month I’ll be finally able to move down, settle in and get back to feeding you guys some tasty fanfiction treats! Thanks to those of you who have left kudos and comments, they are greatly appreciated, I love hearing how much you’re all enjoying my stories thus far. 

Until my glorious return to writing- there’s plenty more amazing stuff around to read, so stay safe~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> All Dragon Age characters and the Dragon Age universe belongs to EA Games and Bioware. I merely write fan-fiction between two characters that deserve the chance as a budding love, plus EA/Bioware did us a dirty by not allowing female romance with Cassandra...so I'm fixing this XD


End file.
